Ejecutor
Reforzado |sensor = |blanco = |navegacion = |avionica = |contramedidas = |armamento = *2.000 baterías Turboláser *2.000 baterías Turboláser pesadas *250 Cañones de Iones pesados *500 cañones láser de defemsa *250 baterías de misiles de impacto pesadas *40 proyectores de Rayo tractor Q7 de Phylon |complementos = 144 cazas estelares de Serie TIE de diferente tipo *Caza estelar TIE/ln *Bombardero TIE/sa *Interceptor TIE/In *Defensor TIE/D *Caza estelar TIE/ad *TIE Avanzado x 1 de Darth Vader 200 naves de soporte y de combate de diferentes características *Transporte de Asalto ATR-6 clase-Gamma *Lanzadera T-4a clase Lambda *Tranporte Titán Y-85 3 Bases de guarnición prefabricadas Cientos de caminantes pesados *Transporte Acorazado Todo Terreno (AT-AT)(30) *Transporte de Exploración Todo Terreno (AT-ST) (50) *Transporte Personal Todo Terreno (AT-PT) Gran cantidad de speeders y vehículos Suministros para 300.000 unidades 50.000 misiles de impacto pesados |muelle = |escape = |tripulacion = *279.144 *1.590 artilleros *10.000 droides |tripulacionmin = 50.000 |pasajeros = *38.000 tropas *Legión 501 *Fuerza Ventisca |carga = 250.000 toneladas métricas |abastecimiento = |otros = Comandantes *Amise Griff *Almirante Desconocido *Bentro *Kendall Ozzel *Firmus Piett *Okins |funciones = |era = Era de la Rebelión |afiliacion = Imperio Galáctico }} El Super Destructor Estelas Ejecutorfue la Nave Insignia de Darth Vader, la nave comando de toda la Armada Imperial, y el primero de los Acorazados Estelares clase ejecutor. Diseñado por la ingeniera de naves espaciales Lira Wessex como sucesor del original Destructor Estelar clase Imperial, el Ejecutor, con una monumental longitud de 19.000 metros de largo, siendo así la nave de batalla más grande que nunca se había visto hasta el momento. El Ejecutor contaba con mas de 5.000 armas, suficiente poder de fuego para destruir la superficie de un planeta en cuestión de horas, y un complemento militar capaz de aniquilar cualquier tipo de instalación terrestre.La sola presencia del Ejecutor era suficiente para atemorizar a todo un sistema. La construcción del Ejecutor empezó en total secreto en el aislado sistema Scarl, donde Vader crió y entrenó a Galen Marek. Por el año 0 ABY, el ejecutor fué transferido a los Astilleros de Fondor para sus etapas finales de construcción, bajo la dirección del Almirante Amise Griff. En Fondor, fue objetivo de un sabotaje fallido por un grupo de Almirantes Imperiales traidores, que esperaban destruir el proyecto de Vader para evitar que el poder decyera en sus manos. Una vez completado, el ejecutor se dirigió hacia Yavin 4, donde se ubicabala base de la Alianza Rebelde. Vader intentó de esta forma aplastar a la rebelión de una vez por todas con su nueva arma, pero el Ejecutor falló en la tarea de evitar la evacuación de los rebeldes de Yavin, donde Griff murió en el proceso. Tres años después, bajo el mando del Almirante Kendal Ozzel, el Ejecutor lideraba la flota de Vader, El Escuadron de la Muerte Imperial, en la busqueda del Imperio del cuartel general de la Rebelión como parte de la búsqueda personal de Vader de, Luke Skywalker. En el año 3 DBY, el Ejecutor lideró la victoria imperial en la Batalla de Hoth, pero debido a la torpe estrategia de Ozzel, Skywalker y la Rebelión lograron escapar, por lo que Vader ejecutó a Ozzel por su torpeza. El mando del Ejecutor paso a manos del Capitá Firmus Piett, bajo el cual el Ejecutor persiguió al Halcón Milenario desde Hoth a la Ciudad Nube de Bespin, continuando con la búsqueda de Skywalker. El Ejecutor falló de nuevo en capturar a Skywalker en Bespin, sin embargo la búsqueda de Vader de su hijo continuó. Por un tiempo, con la búsqueda de Skywalker en espera, El Ejecutor regresó a Coruscant, donde, en el 3.5 DBY, las tensiones entre Vader y el Príncipe Xizor del sindicato del crimen de Sol Negro llegaron a un punto crítico. En órbita sobre la capital imperial, el Ejecutor destruyó la estación espacial de Xizor, Eliminado así al némesis de Vader y destruyendo la influencia del Sol Negro en la galaxia. Inmediatamente, el Ejecutor fue assignado a protegeer la construcción de la Segunda Estrella de la Muerte. En el 4 DBY, la relativa corta vida del Ejecutor llegó a su fin sobre la Luna Forestal Endor. Durante la Batalla de Endor, el Ejecutor liderando una masiva flota Imperial de Destuctores Estelares en su intención de atrapar a la Flota Rebelde. Sin embargo, los rebeldes atacaron al Ejecutor a quemarropa. Un concentrado ataque al Ejecutor en el climax de la batalla desactivó sus masivos escudos deflectores, después de esto, un caza Ala-A, pilotado por Arvel Crynyd, chocó en el puente del Ejecutor. Con sus distemas de navegación fallando, el Ejecutor fue atraido por el campo gravitacional de la Estrella de la Muerte colisionando con la estación, desintegrandose en el impacto. Características Diseño El ejecutor fue el primer tipo de los Super Destructores Estelares y la primera nave insignia de la Armada Imperial. Con su colosal longitud de 19.000 metros de largo, el Ejecutor marco un logor de ingenieria tanto para la Armada Imperial y los Astilleros de Propulsores de Kuat, los diseñadores de la nave. Era casi doce veses mas largo que un Destructor Estelar clase Imperial I de 1.600 metros de largo, el Ejecutor representaba la mas grande nave jamás construida por la Armada Imperial al momento de su finalización, lo único mas grande que el eran ciertas Esferas de Torpedos y la Estrella de la Muerte. Siguiendo la reconocible forma de daga del Destructor Estelar clase Imperial, la superestructura del Ejecutor tenía la típica forma de flecha, un casco liso formado de aleación de titanio rodeaba a una enorme isla en el centro del Súper Destructor Estelar acomodaba al comando, control, operaciones y habitáculos. En la oscuridad del espacio, el Ejecutor estaba envuelto en un resplandor titilante, ya que el Súper Destructor era de un tono grisáceo, más oscuro que el tradicional blanco del Destructor Estelar. Sobresaliendo por encima de la Estructura del Ejecutor soportado por un delgado eje, se encuentra la torre de mando trapezoidal de 285 metros de ancho, una verdadera nave dentro de otra. Basándose en una de las filosofías del diseño en los Astilleros de Propulsores de Kuat, el “estilo del terror”, la torre de comando fue posicionada para tener una visión prominente de cualquier nave, descabelladamente dispuesta a atacar. La torre de mando almacenaba gran cantidad de controles del Ejecutor, incluyendo a los 2 domos generadores de escudo ISD-72x, una versión desarrollada de los encontrados en un Destructor Estelar, que funcionaban también como sensores; así como cuartos de los oficiales, salas de exposición; vainas de escape para los comandantes de altas esferas del Ejecutor, y, lo más importante, el puente El puente del Ejecutor, de acuerdo al que se encuentra en todas las torres de las naves de batalla construidas por los Astilleros de Propulsores de Kuat, es una copia exacta del que se encuentra en cualquier Destructor Estelar clase Imperial. Una pasarela de comando iluminada, separa las dos fosas gemelas donde se encuentra la tripulación, dominado por una serie de ventanas de aproximadamente dos metros de alto, que ofrecen una gran visión del espacio exterior. Aunque la torre de mando se en encontraba ubicada arrogantemente fuera de la superestructura del Ejecutr, los sistemas de escudos de la nave, que correspondían a la salida de enrgía de una estrella media, lo mantenían suficientemente protegido de ataques. El sistema de escudos del Ejecutor fue uno de los mas potentes fabricados para una nave de batalla. thumb|left|252px|Parte inferior del [[Ejecutor]] El vientre del Ejecutor contenía toda la sección de los motores, el gigante hangar principal, que era suficientemente grande para almacenar todo un destructor estelar y miles de cazas ;sin tomar en cuenta las bahías de acoplamiento y un sinnumero de hangares secundarios y zonas de parada, localizados cerca de la proa de la nave. Trece inmensamente poderosos motores subluz KDY Ejecutor-50x propulsaban la nave a un máximo de 1,230 G ó 4 megaluz. Las campanas eliminaban una cantidad de energía tan poderosa que podían destruir a una nave sin sus escudos instantanamente con su radiación. El Ejecutor fué equipado con un hiperimpulsor tipo 2.0 para el vuelo en el hiperespacio. Armamento Aparte de su tamaño sin procedentes, la capacidad ofensiva del Ejecutor era muy diferente de otras naves, con mas de 2.000 baterías de turboláser, 2.000 baterías de turboláser pesadas, 250 baterías de misiles de impacto pesados, cada una con 30 misiles, 250 cañones de iones pesados, 500 láseres de defensa y 4 proyectores de rayo tractor Q7, todo esto a lo largo de su superficie, el Ejecutor era capaz de reducir la superficie de un planeta a escoria en cuestión de horas. La sola presencia de la nave en una enfrentamiento era suficiente para aterrorizar al enemigo y forzarlo a sublevarse. Mientras la increíble estructura del Ejecutor proveía una gran potencia de fuego y defensas de escudos, asimismo se demostró una gran desventaja en mantenerlo provisto de suministros, debido a que el Ejecutor necesitaba mas suministros de los que el imperio podía proveerle. Más de 100 veces lo que un Destructor Estelar clase Imperial utilizaba, no obstante, se jactó de tener un buen complemento con respecto a las naves de apoyo e instrumentos de guerra. La práctica normal equipaba al Ejecutor con dos alas o doce escuadrones de diferentes tipos de TIE, lo que daba un total de 144 cazas, el equivalente de dos Destructores Estelares clase Imperial. Estas alas principalmente estaban compuestas de Interceptor TIE/In, Bombardero TIE/sa, Caza estelar TIE/ln. Hacia el año 3 DBY la flota se expandió con Defensor TIE/D, Caza estelar TIE/ad, el Ejecutor también almacenaba al TIE Avanzado x 1 de Darth Vader. Adicionalmente, el Ejecutor mantenía a 200 naves de combate de todo tipo in sus Hangares secundarios, incluyendo cañoneras como el Transporte de Asalto ATR-6 clase-Gamma para el despliegue de tropas. También poseía naves como la Lanzadera T-4a clase Lambda, usado para transportar dignidades y oficiales. Igualmente, el Ejecutor transportaba una masiva cantidad de tropas incluyendo tres bases prefabricadas, un gran cuerpo de soldados de asalto y soldados de la Armada, 38.000 tropas terrestres y cientos de caminantes para el asalto terrestre, incluyendo al AT-AT, AT-ST y AT-PT, todos estos desplegados por el Transporte Titán Y-85 y otras naves de desembarco. Una pequeña guarnición de motos speeder y landspeeders completaban el arsenal terrestre. En teoría, el Ejecutor podía almacenar mas que cualquier otra nave. Alojamiento thumb|260px|Cámara de Meditación de Vader Darth Vader tenía al Ejecutor especialmente equipado con cámara de meditación hiperbarica esférica para su uso personal. Dentro de ella, que se abría en dos, como las fauces de una bestia, un gás supermedicado a elevada presión, permitía a Vader respirar sin la necesidad de su máscara, ayudando a sus dañados pulmones a absorber oxígeno, de esta forma su lacrada cabeza y cara podía recibir aire fresco. Dentro de la cámara y junto a esta existía una serie de instrumentos y consolas que permitían a Vader comunicarse con el puente de la nave. Justo a la cámara, dentro del mismo compartimento, existía un transmisor de HoloRed en donde Vader se comunicaba directamente con el Emperador. Como todos los Destructores Estelares clase Imperial y Super Destructores Estelares, el Ejecutor poseía un salón del trono para uso esclusivo del Emperador. esde este lugar el Emperador podía tomar el control del Imperio totalmente desde el lado oscuro de la fuerza Localizado en los niveles inferiores al puente, se encontraban una serie de suites diseñadas para el almirante del Ejecutor. Junto a estas suites estaba una cápsula de escape para el uso del almirante El Ejecutor poseía una gran prisión y celdas de interrogación, donde que eran de aproximadamente cuatro pies de largo y con una capacidad de dos prisioneros. Las celdas tenían luces para manipular el sueño y techos que desaparecían en la oscuridad, mientras que las paredes tenían un acabado negro-gris estéril con la intención de impresionar a un cautivo de la desesperanza de la situación. Alternativamente, el Ejecutor almacenaba naves civiles en sus hangares secundarios como atracadero, sus almacenes de carga, que almacenaban hasta 250.000 toneladas de carga entre lo que estaba: complemento militar y seis años de consumibles para la tripulación y pasajeros Historia Orígenes del Diseño Los diseños del Ejecutor se remontan a los días finales de las Guerras Clon. La ingeniera Lira Wessex, hija del famoso ingeniero de la República Galáctica Walex Blissex, diseñó el Destructor Estelar clase Imperator, una nave de 1.600 metros de largo con un intimidante poder de fuego, que fué utilizada escasamente por la República. Al caer la república y formarse el Imperio Galáctico en el 19 ABY, el Imperator paso a ser llamado Destructor Estelar clase Imperial, se volvió en la nave ícono de la Armada Imperial, un símbolo del terror. Si bien el tamaño del Destructor Estelar era capaz de intimidar, Wessex inició el diseño de una nueva nave que podía ridiculizar al Destructor Estelar clase Imperial Inicios El Ejecutor fue creado en los astilleros del planeta Fondor bajo la responsabilidad del Almirante Amise Griff, quien estuvo al mando en las primeras misiones. Su primera misión fue destruir la base Rebelde en Laakteen Depo. Unos meses después de la batalla de Yavin, el Almirante Griff murió en Yavin IV durante la Batalla del Templo Massassi y el mando lo tomó el Almirante Kendal Ozzel, famoso por haber actuado mal cuando la flota imperial llegó a Hoth a buscar una base rebelde, hizo que la flota saliera del hiperespacio muy cerca del planeta, lo que hizo que los Rebeldes detectaran la flota imperial y pudieran organizar la evacuación. Por esta falla, Ozzel fue asesinado por Darth Vader y su lugar lo tomó el Almirante Firmus Piett. Bajo su mando se desarrollaron batallas en Kothlis, en el Puño del Falleen, la estación espacial del príncipe Xizor donde este murió, en Mygeeto y finalmente en Endor, donde el Ejecutor fue destruido. El Arc Hammer, la nave que estaba dirigida al proyecto de los soldados oscuros a menudo se reunía con el Ejecutor para recibir abastecimiento, ya que por seguridad, era la única nave Imperial que conocía su ubicación. Fue así que Kyle Katarn, en su misión para destruirlo, se logró infiltrar en el Ejecutor (fue el único que lo logró), llegó hasta el lugar donde se hacían las operaciones de transportación, activó los sistemas y después se coló en un contenedor, mismo que fue enviado al Arc Hammer con las demás provisiones. Batalla de Endor El oficial al mando del Ejecutor, el Almirante Piett, tenía ordenes de evitar que las naves de la Alianza Rebelde escaparan de la batalla. Sin embargo la estrategia rebelde fue la de enfrentarse a la flota imperial a un rango muy cercano para evitar disparos de la Estrella de la Muerte II. Así el Ejecutor fue el blanco prioritario en dicha estrategia. Finalmente, las naves rebeldes pudieron destruir los generadores de escudos incluyendo los del Puente. Fue entonces cuando, un A-Wing dañado que giraba fuera de control, se estrelló contra el puente de mando. Con los sistemas de control destruidos, el Ejecutor fue atraído por el campo gravitacional de la Estrella de la Muerte, solo sobreviviendo la Estrella de la Muerte, debido a que sus escudos aun estaban activados. Apariciones *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed (comic) *''Star Wars: X-wing'' *''Darth Vader Strikes'' *''Star Wars: Dark Forces'' *''Star Wars Episodio V: El Imperio Contraataca *''Star Wars Episodio V: El Imperio Contraataca (novela)'' *''Star Wars 39: The Empire Strikes Back: Beginning'' *''Star Wars 40: The Empire Strikes Back: Battleground: Hoth'' *''Star Wars 41: The Empire Strikes Back: Imperial Pursuit'' *''Star Wars 42: The Empire Strikes Back: To Be a Jedi'' *''Star Wars 44: The Empire Strikes Back: Duel a Dark Lord'' *''Therefore I Am: The Tale of IG-88'' *''Shadows of the Empire (comic)'' *''Shadows of the Empire (novela)'' *''Star Wars: X-wing Alliance'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption'' *''Star Wars: The Rise and Fall of Darth Vader'' *''Star Wars Episodio VI: El Retorno del Jedi (novela)'' *Star Wars Episodio VI: El Retorno del Jedi'' Fuentes *Star Wars: Behind the Magic * da:Executor de:Exekutor en:Executor nl:Executor pl:Executor pt:Executor fi:Executor Categoría:Naves Categoría:Naves del Escuadrón de la Muerte